The Evans Twins
by Kittlyn
Summary: AU. Lily has twin cousins who have the same emerald-green eyes as her. While Lily detests the Marauders, her twin cousins (Brittany and Wendy) are best friends with them and are part of the group themselves. Brittany is dating Remus and Wendy is dating Sirius. See what happens as their sixth year unfolds for the five of them along with James and Pettigrew.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Brittany and Wendy Evans were twins and the cousins of Lily Evans. All three girls had the same trait: emerald green eyes. But instead of red hair like Lily, the twins had dark chocolate brown hair which fell in curls down their backs without frizzing. The girls also all went to the same boarding school: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, currently as sixteen-year-old sixth years. Another difference with the girls was while Brittany and Wendy were best friends with the Marauders (a group of teenage pranksters who were in their year at Hogwarts), Lily hated the lot of them with a passion especially James Potter. Though the twins thought that deep down Lily really liked him but was in denial and was waiting until he grew up a little bit.

The girls, who were also sitting with Alice Prewett, were on the train to Hogwarts talking about O.W.L results and the prospect of being N.E.W.T students. Suddenly, the compartment door burst open to reveal James Potter (also known as "Prongs"), Sirius Black (also known as "Padfoot"), Remus Lupin (also known as "Moony"), and Peter Pettigrew (also known as "Wormtail").

"Hey, girlies, what's up?" said Sirius flopping down beside Wendy, who blushed the slightest bit when he put his arm around her. Birttany noticed this and smirked.

"Nothing you need to know, Black," snapped Lily, annoyed that the Marauders interrupted them. "What do you want?"

"We just came to sit with our favorite girls, so chill, Evans," said James, sitting himself next to Lily who shoved him onto the floor when he tried to put his arm around her. As this was going on, Remus went to have a seat beside Brittany and also put his arm around her. They smiled at each other and she snuggled into him.

"Don't call me Evans!" she shrieked before stomping out of the compartment with Alice following behind to comfort her.

"Smooth, Prongs," Wendy commented, disappointed when Sirius removed his arm to start a game of Exploding Snap with James.

"_I_ thought so, Firefly," James smirked before turning his attention to the game. Remus shook his head while the girls giggled. Peter just sat there, looking really uncomfortable and rubbing his left forearm.

Hours later at the welcoming feast, the twins were sitting with the Marauders seperate from their cousin who was sitting as far as she could from her cousins' friends.

"I wish Padfoot would notice me, really notice, I mean," Wendy whispered sadly as they ate.

Brittany frowned slightly and replied, "You know Sirius is really thick. He'll come around soon."

Wendy sighed and went back to eating and watching Sirius laugh and joke with James. Brittany held hands with Remus under the table while talking to him and eating. Wendy chuckled when she saw Lily shoot a fleeting look of longing at James before going back to her meal.

Two months later. . .

It was the 31st of October, Halloween, and the students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade for the day. This was very rare for Hogwarts as it was dangerous to step foot outside the castle with Voldemort on the loose. Remus and Brittany were on a date along with Sirius and Wendy, who had finally gotten together the week before. The couples split up and went their seperate ways once they reached the village.

"So, where do you want to go first, Isis?" Remus asked, taking her hand and pulling her close when she shivered. Brittany smiled softly when he called her 'Isis', her Marauder name.

"Honeydukes!" Brittany said immediately, her eyes lighting up. Remus chuckled and led her to Honeydukes' entrance but stopped when a group of Slytherins started coming out. Brittany stiffened when she saw Rosier. He'd attacked her once before and was afraid he'd do it again. Remus squeezed her hand in comfort.

"Well, well, well," smirked Rosier, noticing the stiff forms of Remus and Brittany. "Look who it is, boys!" The rest of the Slytherins chuckled in response.

"Oh, you mean the Mudblood twin and the loser?" one of the others spoke up, earning a high five and a guffaw from Rosier.

"Don't call her that!""Don't call him that!" the couple yelled at the same time.

"Oh, I think we shall," sneered Rosier in reply. "Let's have a little fun, boys, shall we? STUPEFY!"

Brittany yelled out as she watched Remus get hit with the red light and fall to the ground. She started to cry as the boys grabbed her roughly and dragged Remus and she into a dark alley. They started hitting her anywhere they could reach and at one point started using the cruciatus curse.

Meanwhile. . .

"Aww, Sirius, these flowers are. . ." Wendy's voice trailed off as pain hit her full on and she doubled over, falling to her knees. Tears sprang to her eyes, spilling over onto her cheeks.

"Wendy!" Sirius exclaimed, crouching down and removing the flowers from her grasp. Alarmed, he looked around for help but didn't see any. "What's wrong, baby?"

"It's Brittany, she's in trouble," Wendy said through gritted teeth, forcing herself off the ground as the single word 'Help!' was heard in her head. "Come on! I know where she is!"

She took off running with Sirius following right behind her in confusion and worry.

In the alley. . .

Rosier punched Brittany one last time before leaving with his friends, laughing and guffawing. She sobbed once and thought a single word 'Help!' before passing out completely. The last thing she saw was Remus slumped against the opposite wall, blood trickling down his chin.

Wendy and Sirius both gasped as they saw the couple slumped against the alley walls. Wendy, or Firefly, rushed over to her twin and checked her pulse. Relieved when she felt one, Wendy took out her wand to enervate her sister but frowned when Brittany did not wake.

"Brittany needs Madam Pomfrey fast!" Wendy choked out, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Brittany!" said a garbled voice from behind her. She turned to see that Sirius had successfully enervated Remus.

"Sirius, go find James and Lily too, tell them what happened," Wendy spoke fast. "Moony and I will take Isis up to the hospital wing."

Sirius nodded, more serious than he had ever been in his life, and took off at once.

"All right, Remus, can you carry her?" the brunette asked and the werewolf nodded sadly. "Alright, pick her up and let's grab a carriage.

Remus, carrying his girlfriend, and Wendy found a carriage. The threstral, sensing urgency, traveled faster than it usually would back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Two days later. . .

Brittany POV:

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. The blinding light that awaited me hurt so I quickly closed my eyes again. Then I realized that my whole body hurt and I groaned again. What happened?

"Brittany? Baby?" said a very familiar voice. Was that Mum? "You can open your eyes. They turned down the lights."

"Mum?" I asked hesitantly, my voice hoarse with unuse, obeying the voice and opening my eyes to see that I was in the Hospital Wing. Then I noticed the people surrounding my bed: Mum and Dad, my sister, Lily, my boyfriend, and my two other best friends. The answer came to me then, shocking me. Hogsmeade. Honeydukes. _Rosier._ The alley. The torture. . .

"Yes, love, I'm here," said my brown-haired, blue-eyed mother. I smiled slightly and she smiled back, tears in her eyes.

"What happened t-to. . .?" I began to ask but not wanting to say my torturer's name.

"I can answer that, Miss Evans," the voice of the Headmaster said coming into view with Madam Pomfrey on his heels.

"Professor?" I asked while the healer was checking my vitals.

"The four boys have been expelled as of two days ago," said Albus Dumbledore calmly. "I have zero tolerance for my students attacking other students and even less for them to be using any Unforgivables in my school or otherwise."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," I said, realizing I had been holding my breath and let it out.

"Alright, can I see my patient now?" said an irate Madam Pomfrey. "Everyone out!"

"Please, Madam, can Remus and my parents and sister stay?" I begged her. She frowned, then sighed.

"Everyone out if you are not a parent, sibling, or boyfriend!" She glared at them all, daring them to protest. Everyone grumbled but left, leaving get well gifts first. I was touched that they cared so much.

"I hope you get better, Miss Evans," said Dumbledore then left himself.

"Thank you, sir."

Three weeks later. . .

Regular POV:

Ever since that incident on Halloween, every one of Brittany's friends was extra protective of her. They glared at every Slytherin they passed even if they hadn't harmed her. The pranks on Slytherins turned up a notch and even Lily didn't seem to mind, turning a blind eye whenever Slytherins were targeted. Remus was even more protective than the others and was by Brittany's side all hours of the day. If he couldn't be with her, he had someone else be with her whether it be her twin, Lily, or one of the Marauders. It was tiresome and she finally got fed up with it. She decided to hold a Marauder (plus one) meeting in the Room of Requirement.

"Alright, you guys, I wanted to address a certain issue I've been having and it's not that I don't appreciate what you guys are doing for me," Brittany began and held up a hand when they started to protest. "Let me finish. I love you guys, I really do. But you need to let it go. It happened nearly a month ago. This is Hogwarts and we don't have much time left here. We need to enjoy the time we DO have. Plus it's getting really annoying, no offense. Think about it, would you want someone constantly by your side all the time?" She finally finished and stared at them while they processed what she had said.

Finally after a long moment, Lily spoke up and said, "No, I guess I'd hate it if Potter did that to me. I'm sorry, Britt."

"It's quite all right, Lils," Brittany replied as they all murmured in agreement.

And as one the Marauders all said, "Sorry, Isis!"

She smiled and said, "It's okay, I forgive you!"

Then Lily said, "I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Why do you call each other those nicknames?" she inquired, even more interested when the Marauders all froze. "What?"

"One sec, Lils," said Wendy. "MARAUDER HUDDLE!" The Marauders all gathered in a corner away from Lily.

"Should we tell her?" Sirius whispered to the others.

"Well, she's our cousin," the twins whispered together.

"And my future wife," James included, gaining incredulous looks from the others. "What?"

"Plus she knows I'm a werewolf," finished Remus. The Marauders all nodded then.

"It's settled then," said Sirius, putting his hand in the middle with everyone following suit. "Padfoot."

"Prongs."

"Moony."

"Firefly."

"Isis."

"MARAUDERS!" they all said together before putting their hands in the air and grinning at each other.

"Okay, Lils," said Wendy.

"We'll tell you," finished Brittany.

"They. . ." said Remus.

". . .are animagi," finished James and Sirius together.

Lily gaped but then said, "What?"

They all grinned mischievously, Remus with pride in his eyes at his friends' and girlfriend's achievement.

"We achieved it last year, at Christmas except for Peter. He took a little longer," Brittany explained.

"We'll show you," said James, smiling at her. "I'm Prongs." Then he turned into a beautiful silver stag. Lily gasped in amazement and before she knew what she was doing she went over and started to pet him. James transformed back then, grinning like a maniac causing Lily to jump and back up in surprise.

Sirius smirked and then said, "My turn. I'm Padfoot," and turned into a big black dog. Lily looked on in awe as the dog Sirius went around jumping on everyone. He only changed back when there was a collective "PADFOOT!"s from the mock-irritated Marauders.

Wendy jumped up then and said, "My turn! I'm Firefly." Then she turned into a beautiful fiery red phoenix and started flying around the room finally landing on a shocked Lily.

"You're a PHOENIX?" Lily exclaimed, all agape as she started to pet her cousin. She frowned in disappointment when Wendy flew to the floor and transformed. "But magical forms are really rare though."

"We know," grinned James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Wait, it's my turn," said Brittany, pouting because they were ignoring her. They all laughed and she pouted some more before speaking again. "I'm Isis." She then turned into a beautiful icy-blue phoenix.

Lily's jaw dropped again as she watched Brittany fly around the room, landing on Remus, nipping him affectionately on the ear, and rubbing her head against his. Remus smiled and petted her back.

"Oi," said Sirius, Wendy, and James together. "Get a room!"

Brittany flew to the floor and transformed back, glaring at her sister and two best friends.

"Well," said Wendy quickly before her twin could attack her, her boyfriend, or their friend. "Whaddya think?"

"Amazing. My cousins are brilliant," she whispered, awed, adding at the look on the pouting idiots faces, "I guess you guys were too."

"Oi!" was said in unison causing the rest of the room to laugh at their indignant faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Several months later, two months before the end of term, the Evans family recieved some very bad news. The girls knew it couldn't be good when they saw Professor McGonagall approach them at lunch on a dreary Tuesday with a grave and sad look on her face. They exchanged alarmed looks as she came over to them.

"Girls, I'm very sorry to interrupt your lunch but I'm afraid this can't wait," she said, with even sadder eyes. "I need you to come with me."

The girls exchanged frightened looks with the Marauders (Lily'd been sitting with them for a while but still hadn't given James the time of day) who gave encouraging smiles in return.

"Where are we going, Professor?" Lily asked quietly.

"To my office, Miss Evans," she said and the girls remained quiet on the trip to McGonagall's office. They reached it ten minutes later and the professor told the girls to sit and following orders, they immediately sat.

Meanwhile. . .

James, Sirius, and Remus were in the common room by now. Lunch had been over for quite a while and they were getting worried about the girls.

"What do you reckon happened?" Sirius asked thinking about Wendy and what kind of news his little Firefly would be getting.

"I don't know but I didn't like the look on McGonagall's face," said James, his brow creased in concern for his Lily Flower.

"Maybe. . .maybe. . ." Remus began, but couldn't bring himself to say it thinking of the possible crestfallen look on his girlfriend's face.

"Spit it out, Moony!"

"Mayb-" he started again but stopped when he saw the portrait hole open and the girls finally walk in with tear stained faces and devestated expressions. Professor McGonagall followed them in and watched as the girls ran to their respective boyfriends' (or in Lily's case, future boyfriend) arms, crying some more into their shoulders.

"Isis?" Remus questioned as he tried comforting her by rubbing circles on her back. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"It's m-my p-parents," she sobbed, her words muffled against his shoulder.

"What about your parents?" he said softly, having excellent hearing and fearing the worst.

"They w-wer a-attacked b-by D-Death E-Eaters and k-k-killed," she cried, howling.

"Oh, Brittany," he said, pulling her closer to him and letting her cry onto him. "I'm so sorry."

"S'not your fault," she mumbled after a minute.

Remus hesitated and then asked, "Lily's parents too?"

Brittany sniffed and nodded. "They were visiting each other when it happened. We have no family now except Petunia, Lily's sister, but she hates us. She hates magic. She's going to hate magic even m-more when she finds out what happened."

Remus frowned and put his head on top of hers. "I'm sorry you have to go through this. I wish I could take away your pain."

She smiled weakly all of a sudden. "Thank you, Remus, for being here for me. It means a lot. I love you, Moony."

"That's what I'm here for," he said, kissing her on the forehead. "I love you too, Isis."

They all stayed like that that for awhile until McGonagall had to interrupt them and remind the girls to go get their stuff so they could go home and get ready for the joint funeral ahead of them. The girls nodded sadly, went to get their stuff, and said goodbye to the boys before following their professor through the portrait hole.

2 months later. . .

Brittany sighed before packing the last of her stuff into her trunk.

"I know," said Wendy from her bed, having already finished packing. "I don't wanna go either. It means we can't go home."

She needn't say anything else. All three girls understood. They missed their parents dearly.

Wendy started to cry and then Lily followed. "Come here, girls," Brittany wanted to cry too but not until they were all together. "At least we have each other." Then she broke down crying as well.

Alice came in at the moment and was going to say something but saw the crying girls all huddled which made her want to cry as well. These girls went through too much.

"Oh, girls," she sighed, finally getting their attention. The girls sniffed and tried to wipe their faces free of tears.

"Oh, hi, Alice," sniffed Lily, giving her best friend outside of her cousins a watery smile.

"Your boyfriends wanted me to let you know they were waiting downstairs for you when you're ready," Alice said quietly, fearing she had walked in on a family moment. She did include Lily in that. Lily and James had finally gotten together a couple weeks after the funeral (which Petunia did not attend, might I add). She had decided to ditch her pride and go with her heart.

"Okay, Alice, we'll be down in a minute," Brittany sniffed and Alice gave the girls smiles before leaving.

"Okay, take deep breaths girls, we can do this," said Lily, taking a deep breath herself.

"A summer without Mum and Dad, here we come," said the twins in unison as they walked with Lily, trunks floating behind them, down the stairs to their awaiting boyfriends to get on the train that would take them back to King's Cross.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"Noooo. . !" cried James as they got ready to depart for King's Cross, again.

"Oh, get over yourself, James," said the Evans girls in unison. James pouted as Sirius, Remus, and the Potters laughed and snorted.

"Oi, Evans!" James retorted, mock-angry.

"Which one?" they said together again. This made the others laugh harder. James stuck out his tongue and said loudly, "All of you!"

"Oh, real mature, James," they said again in unision. Even James had to crack up laughing at that.

"Oi, stop that," the girls said to each other.

"No, you!" Again together. The others kept laughing until James's parents attempted to stop them.

"Okay, girls," Mr. Potter said, thinking it would get their attention but it didn't. "Girls! Girls!. . .GIRLS!"

That got their undivided attention and they stopped, smiling sheepishly (as James, Remus, and Sirius laughed) at Charlus Potter.

"Alright, settle down," said Dorea Potter, smiling at who she considered her children. "Everyone ready to go?"

"Wait," said Lily, speaking for all of the girls this time. "We wanted to tell you, before we leave, thank you for your hospitality and that we had a lovely summer, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"We loved having you and we hope to have you again, especially on any upcoming holiday breaks at Hogwarts," said Mrs. Potter, smiling softly at the cousins. The girls beamed back at their friend's Mum.

"And. . ." added Mr. Potter, eyeing his son's friends with a grin. "How many times do we have to tell you, you can call us Charlus and Dorea." They grinned embarrasedly back. "Okay, into the fireplace. We don't want to be late."

"I still can't believe Prongs got Head Boy!" grumbled Sirius as he tried to concentrate on the current Exploding Snap game in front of him. They were on the train headed to Hogwarts, James reminding them that he had to go to the Heads' compartment with Lily who of course had gotten Head Girl.

"You know you're not losing him, right?" said Wendy, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. "He's still your best friend."

"Yeah, I know," he said, but he looked cheered nonetheless. Wendy, Brittany, and Remus looked at each other and shook their heads. It was a look that said _Sirius will be Sirius_.

"You know. . .this is our last year," said Sirius, stating the obvious.

"You know, Padfoot. . .I think we knew that," said Brittany, a little sarcastically. Remus sniggered and Wendy giggled at her sister's antics. Sirius pouted which distracted him from the game so he lost, the explosion taking him by surprise and making everyone laugh. Poor Sirius. He scowled and glared at the game.

One month later. . .

Brittany was excited. She wanted to find Remus and tell him the good news but she couldn't find him. She'd asked all of their friends but they didn't know either. She felt like her heart was bursting with euphoria. But the euphoria vanished when she suddenly found him. _Kissing another girl!_ She sucked in a painful breath, it was the girl from Ravenclaw that had fancied Remus for ages! Tears formed in her eyes and fell. Why? Then she took off running, to where? She didn't know, she just wanted to get away. Suddenly she stopped and realized she was in front of the Room of Requirement. _Perfect_, she thought. She started pacing in front of the bare wall thinking repeatedly. 'I need a room where I can be alone and nobody can come in.' She did this three times and a door appeared. She went in, found the bed at the back, laid down on it and cried herself to sleep where her dreams were full of nightmares.

"Guys, I'm getting worried," said Wendy to James, Sirius, Remus and Lily. "I'm getting a vibe that Isis is in emotional pain. And I haven't seen her since lunch. Have you seen her anywhere?"

"I haven't," they all said together. They looked at each other.

"James, do you have the map?" asked Remus in a panicy voice. James nodded and handed it to him. Remus said the password and opened it up. He looked desperately around for Brittany's dot but couldn't find it anywhere. "She must be in the ROR. I'll go, I've got to fix this!"

Wendy narrowed her eyes at Remus and said in a dangerous voice, "Fix what, exactly?"

Remus gulped and said, "I think she might've seen (well, you know that girl from Ravenclaw) her kiss me in the corridor today."

Wendy growled and glared at him. "SHE LOVES YOU, REMUS! HOW COULD YOU?"

"Don't you think I KNOW THAT! I LOVE HER TOO! The girl threw herself at me! I couldn't stop her! I swear! I pushed her away! You know what Naomi's like!" Remus yelled back, tears forming in his eyes.

Wendy glared at him for a second. The others were sitting back watching the exchange with wide eyes. After a second, she lost the glare and sighed.

"Alright then, Lily and I will go find her. Remus, you can come with us but you can't see her until we say it's okay, got it?" Wendy commanded, staring fiercely at Remus who nodded weakly. "Okay, we'll be back, guys."

Wendy blew Sirius a kiss when the boys nodded and then the trio took off out of the portrait hole.

ROR...

Brittany was still fast asleep when she heard a voice in her head calling to her. 'Brittany, let us in.' She woke with a start. She cast a tempus charm and realized with a jolt that it was nearly dinner time. "Oh no," she said and then jumped when her sister's voice appeared in her head again. With a sigh, she told the room to let them in. Lily and Wendy walked in then.

"Oh, Brittany," Wendy sighed and rushed over to her sister. Lily was right behind her and they got on the bed to hug their twin/cousin.

"We were reallly worried about you," Lily said, looking at Brittany in worry and concern. "We didn't know where you were.

"I'm sorry, guys," she said with an apologetic face. "It's just that. . ."

"You saw a girl kissing Remus?" Lily questioned then added, "Remus told us," at the look on the brunette's face.

"He was gloating, was he?" Brittany snapped, glaring at the opposite wall.

"No," said Wendy calmly, "He felt pretty horrible actually. He said that Naomi had thrown herself at him and he tried pushing her away and succeeded but you had taken off already. He didn't know if that was you or not. He's beating himself up over it right now actually."

"Oh," Brittany said quietly, tearing up quickly. "I should've known Remus would never do that to me. I'm a horrible person. I don't want him to beat himself up. I need to talk to him." She was about to get up when the girls pushed her back down.

"He's right outside the door, I'll get him," said the emerald-eyed Lily, getting up and smiling softly at her cousin.

Brittany looked gobsmacked as Lily opened the door and told Remus to come in. Wendy just smirked at the look on her sister's face.

"Well," said Lily, grabbing Wendy. "We'll just leave you two to talk. Come on, Firefly."

"After you, Lily-Flower," Wendy smirked as they exited the room. Remus and Brittany chuckled as they heard Lily's indignant shriek. Only James was allowed to call her that.

"So. . ." said Remus, looking awkward and remorseful. Brittany couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, Remus!" she exclaimed, running to him and flinging her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Remus said incredulously. "What have you got to be sorry for? I should be sorry!"

Brittany brought her tearful face away from Remus's shoulder. "I should've known that you wouldn't do that to me. It's just that when I saw her with you. . ."

"I know, love, I know. . ." he whispered giving her a kiss on the forehead. Brittany looked up at him then and kissed him fully on the mouth. Remus deepend the kiss and Brittany started to pull him toward the bed. Remus broke the kiss then and asked if she was sure. She nodded and they fell back onto the bed with Remus on top.


End file.
